Kure no Sakura
by violentblossom
Summary: A story in which Kure no Sakura, Cherryblossom of the dusk, meets Van of the dawn. rating is likely to change. more descriptive details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**cross-over. **

**Hi! this is ViolentBlossom typing here! and i am quite excited to be starting this cross-over! Anyways this is basically going to be Sakura dying and then sent to the world of Sword and Gun. etc. etc. keep reading to find more! :D oh! almost forgot i in no way shape or form own any of these animes. or characters. sweet so on with the Jashin forsaken story**

* * *

><p>It started out as a beautiful day, the perfect day, the day i was going to marry my soul mate. It was the day i died...<p>

I was walking up the aisle in my black and pink wedding kimono, eyes locked onto my fiance's violet eyes which only held love and admiration of myself. He was so handsome, the sun shining down illuminating his slicked back silver hair and high lighting his strong nose and defined cheekbones. He was perfect.

But just as I was about to place my hand into his, pain had blossomed on my back and the next thing I knew I was falling. The last thing I saw was my precious Hidan's grief stricken face. Oh my heart, my soul, my love. why?

I'm not sure how long i was dead for, all i know is that i was dead.

The first time i woke up was in Jashin-sama's garden, i know this because Hidan had described to me one night.

"I'm dead" i remember myself saying aloud, taking a seat at the edge of the bloody lake

"Not quite my dear" said a voice, I stood and calmly turned, facing the ever changing figure of my lover's god.

"Jashin-sama" i greeted with a bow, he chuckled his voice comming in all directions

"Hidan had chosen well, i do hope his sacrifice had been worth it." he said, i had been confused by his words, while i had been pondering his words i never noticed Jashin-sama approach me and place a chain identical to the one Hidan had always worn. However I had noticed when he stuck a Katana through my heart.

The second time I woke up I was right where I was when I died, only i wasn't dead. when i sat up the first thing i saw was my Hidan, lying in a puddle of blood. I couldn't think straight I immediately became hysterical, crawling to his body holding him against me, I was yelling and crying at the same time. It wasn't until Kakuzu spoke that I truly focused my thoughts, he had told me Hidan had sacrificed himself for me, giving me his immortality in exchange for his life. It was then I had recalled what Jashin-sama had said, and so it made sense. I let Hidan down, gently laid a kiss upon his blue lips and stood taking Hidans medallion and putting it around my head. Then I grabbed his three bladed scythe and placed it how he always wore it.

Without saying a word I left that clearing, barefoot and bloody, I left. And then I blacked out.

The third time I woke I was in the desert, except this desert seemed different from Suna's desert, otherworldly was the best description I could place on it. Sitting up the first thing I saw was this large robotic looking thing, it towered over me having me gape in awe. She had a smooth feature less face, a feminine looking body structure with Jashin-sama's symbol painted on the chest plate. She also had on a sleek black hooded robe, I could tell this was no cloth from the gleam I figured it was probably a light weight metal. Also she held a larger version of the three bladed scythe i have strapped to my back.

I felt a pull to this odd contraption, letting my body move of its own accord I bit my thumb and traced my medallion. it glowed red and the machine knelt before me and laid it's hand down. I stepped on the hand and it lifted me to her face, the smooth curved face opened down the middle and separated a bit allowing me to jump in. once inside the face plate closed and turned translucent, i was able to view the desert from here much better. Still following my gut I took off my scythe and stabbed it into the floor, to my surprise the floor actually absorbed the blades. I guessed this was how i was to control this thing, closing my eyes i held onto the base of my scythe and focused on this contraption and let my mind become one with this machine. It seemed to work for i was now able to have it stand walk even swing the scythe around a bit, satisfied I got out of the thing which i promptly named Shi so that i may stop calling it a thing. Shi must've known i didn't require her services for she mysteriously disappeared by simply fading away.

Recalling a town some miles away from here from when i was in Shi, I decided that would be my destination, and so I began my journey in this strange new world.

* * *

><p><strong>AHA! not bad if i say so myself, but i can't really trust mt opinion so if you readers would be kind enough to review i'd be sincerly grateful<strong>

**may Jashin-sama bless those who review**

**PEACE**  
><strong>VIOLENTBLOSSOM<strong>


	2. author note

**I hate to do this but i'm going through all the stories with this, this is going to be directed to you guys who've read this and/ or my other stories.. I want you guys to vote for which story you would like for me to continue. I'll have a poll on my profile for you to vote for your favorite. You may only choose one, this does not mean that the others will be discontinued. More like put on hold until I finish at least one story, please please vote. I'll keep the poll open until the end of September. Please help me and vote. **


End file.
